tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fluora Spodumene
Fluora Spodumene ist ein wichtiger Nebencharakter in Tales of Hearts R. Geschichte Vergangenheit Fluora wuchs zusammen mit ihrer jüngeren Schwester Lithia Spodumene und ihrem späteren Geliebten Creed Graphite in ihrer Heimat auf Minera auf. Als Erwachsene galt sie als sehr beliebt und die Kinder hörten ihren Geschichten immer gern zu. Als die Xerome erschaffen und für fertig befunden wurden, wurde der Befehl ausgegeben, dass alle Mechanoiden mit instabiler Spiria zerstört werden sollten. Fluora jedoch hatte Mitleid mit zwei der Mechanoiden und nahm sie als persönliche Mecha-Ritter auf. Da die Seraph-Vögel ihre Lieblingsvogelart war, benannte sie die beiden Chlorseraph und Clinoseraph, obwohl Mechanoiden der Ass-Klasse, wie die beiden es waren, einzig und allein für den Kampf erschaffen worden waren und die Seraph-Vögel für Frieden und Glück standen. thumb|250px|left|Fluora in Gardenias Kern Der Krieg auf dem Planeten schien kein Ende zu nehmen und Lithia und Creed begannen schließlich damit, an Gardenia zu forschen, um den Hass aus der Spiria der Mineraner zu entfernen. Fluora allerdings erkannte das Risiko dieses Unterfangens und warnte die beiden davor, die jedoch nicht auf sie hörten. Immer wieder bat sie die beiden darum, ihre Forschung zu beenden und bei ihrem Plan, die Spirias aller Mineraner miteinander zu verbinden, zu helfen, doch schlugen Lithia und Creed diesen Vorschlag stets ab. Schließlich aktivierten die beiden Gardenia mit Lithia als Katalysator, doch geriet das Monster außer Kontrolle und begann damit, sämtliche Spirias des Planeten aufzusaugen. Fluora erschien bei ihnen und tauschte mit Lithia den Platz, woraufhin sie ihrer kleinen Schwester zudem befahl, nach Mysticete zu gehen und mit ihr gemeinsam ein mächtiges Arte zu wirken, mit dem sie Gardenia versiegeln konnten. Lithia erkannte die Gefahr in dem von ihr erschaffenen Monster und teleportierte sich, Creed und die beiden anwesenden Mecha-Ritter Kunzite und Incarose nach Mysticete. Während Lithia einen Teil des Artes von Mysticete aus ausführte und dann die Stadt auf Organica versiegelte, führte Fluora die andere Hälfte des Artes innerhalb von Gardenia aus, damit das Monster vollständig versiegelt werden konnte. Dies hatte jedoch zur Folge, dass Fluora selbst mit versiegelt wurde. Tales of Hearts R thumb|250px|Creed und Fluora am Ende Während der Geschehnisse treffen die Helden in Mysticete zunächst auf ein Hologramm von Fluora, das sie vor der Gefahr Gardenias warnt und einige Informationen über dieses Monster liefert. Außerdem erzählt sie von den Geschehnissen auf Minera und gibt zu, dass sie nicht genau weiß, wie man Gardenia eigentlich aufhalten kann. Am Ende des Spiels, als die Helden Gardenias Kern erreichen, erscheint Fluora und erklärt, dass Gardenias Spiria eine Kopie von Creeds Spiria ist und sich ebenso wie er nach Zärtlichkeit und Liebe sehnt. Doch weiß die Spiria nicht, wie dies funktioniert und so absorbiert es im Wahn unwillkürlich die Spirias. Als Gardenia dann ihre Spiria aufsaugt, tauscht Creed mit ihr den Platz und schafft es kurzzeitig, ihre Energie zurück in ihren Körper zu leiten. Doch dann verliert auch er die Kontrolle über das Monster und es absorbiert nicht nur Fluoras Spiria, sondern auch verstärkt die von Organica. Nachdem Creed und Gardenia besiegt sind, bleibt Fluora mit dem stark geschwächten Creed zurück und die beiden werden gemeinsam von Gardenia verschlungen. Persönlichkeit Fluora ist eine ruhige Person, die das Herz am rechten Fleck zu tragen scheint. Sie empfindet sogar mit den Ass-Modell-Mechanoiden Mitleid, obwohl diese eine insuffiziente Spiria haben und nur zum Kämpfen gebaut wurden. Die Mineraner liegen ihr sehr am Herzen, und so gibt sie sich mit die Schuld an dem Unglück mit Gardenia. Sie hat anders als Creed denn Sinn für die Realität nicht verloren und ist bereit ihr Leben zu opfern. Wissenswertes *Sie galt zusammen mit Creed als die stärkste Magierin auf ganz Minera. *Für einige ist Fluora ausschschlaggebend für ihre Entscheidungen: Creed will Organica opfern, um Fluora zu retten; Lithia kämpft, um das zu tun, was Fluora von ihr verlangte; Clinoseraph möchte sie ebenfalls befreien, wenn auch auf anderem Wege. *Ihr Name leitet sich von den Mineralen Fluorit und Spodumen ab. *Als Creed sie auf einen aus dem Nest gefallenen Seraph-Vogel aufmerksam machte, nahm sie diesen zu sich und pflegte ihn gesund. Seither war dieser Vogel ihr Haustier, welches Clinoseraph während der Kalzifizierung Mineras auch retten wollte. Charakterliste en:Fluora Spodumene Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Hearts R Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Hearts R